Cortex Ship
Ace: Man, look at this blocks. Bugs: (Voice) Ace, can you hear me? Ace: Of course. I can hear you. But where'd the Scott go? I was just there a second ago. Bugs: (Voice) I wish I know, Ace. But I can't figure out what's happening. It's all a really big mystery. The only thing I can think of is that maybe when you defeated the enemy in the Symbol, you were sent someplace else. I look at the Message that way, "Undo the Hurt to unbar the way." That might mean that mending the hurt in one world is the key to opening up a road to the next world. Ace: I don't know much about what's happening. What I do know is that, after I defeat the enemy, I ended up right here. And from the looks of this place, this world could probably use some help. Bugs: (Voice) I think you're right, Ace. And if this world's like the others, in order to fix it you'll have to find the Symbol, and defeat whatever enemy is hiding inside. Ace: But if I do that, then I'm just gonna... get send off into the unknown again, won't I? I fine with that! Sure, I'll help in any way I can! I'll go and track down whatever it is that you need me to take care of. Bugs: (Voice) That's great, Ace! Thank! Then he saw Coco and Crash surrounded by Heartless Ace: What the? Coco: Someone help us! Ace: The Heartless! You two better run! I got this! They ran off, and Ace defeated all the Heartless Coco: Wow! Thank you, for saving us. Ace: You two, alright? Coco: We're fine. And thank you, um... have we met before? Ace: What, me? I'm Ace. And you. Coco: I'm Coco and this is... Ace: What's wrong, Coco? Coco: I really don't know why, but I can remember even him! Aku-aku has appeared Aku-aku: Their minds is fading much like me. Ace: What are you saying? That they have amnesia? Aku-aku: Not only for them, but everyone else is as well. Things have become quite weird, can't you tell? Ace: So the Bugs have caused everybody to have weird problem with their memory? If that's true, I better find the Symbol quickly and make this world okay. Coco: I think I... If you're looking for a Symbol, I believe me and him saw one somewhere. Ace: What? Where is it? Coco: Well, I just can't remember. Aku-aku: What could she and him remember when their memory's dismembered? Perhaps an inkling could help get their thinking? They saw a Glowing data over there Ace: What is an Inking! Aku-aku: An linking is for you o figure out. If you find on, this will be forgotten. Or is it that is ill be remembered? He left Ace: Wait! Don't go. I'll be back in a minute. He left to get the Inking Ace: Could that be an Inking? "Crash." I wonder if that's he's name. Coco: What was your name? On, if I could only... Ace: Maybe it's... Crash? He show them an Inkling. And it went to Coco Coco: Yes, that's right! That's right! His name is Crash! Ace: Alright! That's great! Your memory is back! So that symbol, do you have any idea where you might have seen it? Coco: Well, let me think for a moment. If I recall correctly z it had a sort of Glowing. Ace: Of course! Do you know where it is? Coco: Not. I'm afraid I'm still ever so mindless. Aku-aku: The mindless that's bogging could be unclogging with just a little prince of Memory jogging. Ace: Alright... So if I keep on giving them inkling, they'll eventually remember where they saw the symbol. But where could I find more Inking? Aku-aku: Perhaps, you could look around and find them. One will never knows... Ace: Alright, Coco, Crash, I'll be back with more stuff to help you remember. Just stay right here. Coco: Alright. Then They saw a Black Coated man ????: That's right. Sort it out and end the hurt. Our world still aches... and your next road still awaits. Ace: Can you tell what you want!? He disappeared Category:Cutscenes